Perfect Moment
by the-only-innocent
Summary: He’s waiting for the perfect moment, I know, then he’ll come for me." Remus is an obsessed fan of rockstar, Sirius, a relationship lived in his mind. One-sided RemusSirius. AU. One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, don't bother suing, you're wasting your time.  
*~*  
  
Well here we do, a disturbing, AU, one-shot, one-sided Sirius/Remus fic where Sirius is a rock star and Remus is obsessed with him. Remus POV. There we go. If you don't like it, don't read it. All reviews will be loved. Oh yes, rated R for language, descriptive violence and adult themes. There. Now Read and Review!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius Black. He looks the most amazing creature, all shaggy black hair and eyeliner, as he poses on the front page of the magazine. He is beautiful. He looks positively inhuman, the perfection of his face, the glittering dark eyes; I can taste his skin, its warm and bitter and I can feel him and I feel him shudder as he comes and.... I love him.  
  
Sirius Black is the lead singer and poster boy for the famous, or should it be infamous wizarding band, Sabbath. And I am in love with him. I've been to all their concerts, I've seen and read every interview with him, my walls are littered with pictures and newspaper clippings and posters of him. At a concert, once, he looked straight at me, and I swear, something passed between us. But he couldn't get me up on stage when everyone else was there, that would cause an uproar. And he couldn't find me afterwards; he was so mobbed by his fans. But I know he's looking for me. He always is. Every time he's out he searches. In magazine articles, when he's asked when he'll settle down, by stupid, fucking assholes of journalists who think him a horrible, violent creature, he replies, "When I find who I'm looking for". And the picture shows him, staring bored into space, cigarette hanging from two limp fingers as he waits. Waits for me.  
  
He always wears black. Always. Perhaps it's the nature of the gothic-metal band he leads, maybe it's because he knows he looks hot in it. Probably both. He looks gorgeous, dark coat wrapped round his slender form, black mesh shirt clinging to his taut abs, biting one black painted nail as he sits. He looks bored. He always looks bored.  
  
He got into a bit of controversy recently. Of course the fucking papers make him out to be some violent asshole who isn't fucking mentally stable. He got into a fight with another guy. It wasn't his fault; the fucking piece of shit picked a fight with him and he was just defending himself. He beat the asshole a while, but he wouldn't give up and then Sirius kissed him, trying to subdue him, but he kept fighting, and Sirius beat his face into the concrete of the ground, till it was all husk and blood. It's not his fault he's so strong. All the fucking papers though, they said he was a violent, sadistic piece of shit and he should be punished. The shithead judge called who took his trial called him "a very angry young man". They made him apologise and pay all this bail money, while the other asshole got off scot-free.  
  
The media's is fucking against him. They all hate him. Say he's violent, sadistic, that all his songs are about death and violence. And he laughs in their face. They get right up him about his drug addiction, but they don't care that he's had a fucking hard life. His dad raped him when he was young, till he was about 16, when he ran away and he lived on the streets for a while. He took drugs to cope with how awful his life was. I hate his dad. I hope he fucking dies the most fucking painful death imaginable. I want to hack him open and watch him bleed to death, let him watch himself bleed to fucking death, then I'd beat his body till there was nothing left, except blood.  
  
Sirius said he wants to cut of his dad's fucking cock so he can never stick it near anyone's arse again. He said he wants to drink every drop of his blood and make him eat his own flesh and he says he wants to fuck his mum, like his dad did to him, see how she fucking likes it. I hate his mum almost as much as I hate his dad. She fucking let Sirius' dad rape him, she didn't care. I want revenge. Sirius and I, when he finds me, we'll get revenge. We'll kill them both, then we'll run away together and I'll help him because I love him and he loves me, and it'll all be ok.  
  
He always has all these girls, these sluts, these groupies hanging off him, but he never looks happy. He looks bored. He doesn't like any of them; he doesn't love them, like he loves me. They don't love him, like I love him. They just want to fuck him because he's beautiful and because he's famous. I'd never use him, and he's never use me. We mean too much too each other.  
  
He's waiting for the perfect moment to come and get me, I know. He's sending me all these signs through the interviews. He looks straight at me through the page and I know he's speaking to me silently. He tells me to wait, that he'll be here soon and that he loves me. Yes, that he loves me. I send him all this mail, he loves getting it, he told me that too. It reassures him that I'll always be here, that I'll always wait for him because I love him. And he loves me. And I'll wait for him, I'll always wait for him. He's waiting for the perfect moment, I know, then he'll come for me.  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
